hammerhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Castle Dracula
"As I crossed the wooden bridge and entered the gateway, it suddenly seemed to become much colder..." - The Diary of Jonathan Harker - 3 May 1885 '''Castle Dracula '''was a majestic castle located just outside of Klausenburg, Transylvania. It was the home of the vampiric noble Count Dracula. Many who came to end the Dracula's reign of terror, became his victims there. The castle was a deeply feared place all over the country and all over Europe. It was described by Klausenberg locals as "Evil". In 1901 it was burned down but re-build by Dracula's servant Klove. The Castle "Castle Dracula" was located in a mountain filled cold era close to the village of Klausenberg in Transylvania, Romania. For more than a hundred years it was the home of Count Dracula, the evil Prince of Darkness and his vampire wife who he had abducted years earlier and turned a vampire herself. In it, there was also located Dracula's grave-tomb. It was implied, that the castle had always been the home of the Dracula Family for centuries as the Coat of Arms of Dracula could be seen above the fireplace in the public dining room of the castle. For years the precense of the castle was deeply feared. No living soul ever entered, and if they did none had ever come out alive. In May of 1885, Jonathan Harker a British doctor came to Klausenburg to visit the castle. He pretended he had agreed to work among the Count Dracula's books as his Librarian. In truth, Harker had come to destroy Dracula once and for all. Harker was welcomed by the Count. However, Harker was bitten by Dracula's vampire bride. Jonathan Harker found Dracula's crypt that evening and destroyed the woman with a wooden stake. Dracula bit Harker and turned him into a vampire. Then, he got on a coach with his coffin to travel to England. This to seek revenge for his assasination attempt and the dead of his bride by victimizing Harker's fiance Lucy Holmwood. Just as Dracula left his house set for England, Prof. Lawrence Van Helsing Harker's mentor and specialist on vampirism arrived to seek his friend. Dr. Van Helsing found the crypt where he found the corpse of the woman and Jonathan Harker resting in a coffin as a vampire. Van Helsing was forced to destroy Harker to free his soul. About a month later, when Prof. Van Helsing and Arthur Holmwood tracked down Dracula they learned that the Count fled back to his home. Van Helsing followed Dracula in the castle upon the stairs and ripped away the curtain revealing the sunlight. Prof. Van Helsing forced Count Dracula into the light with silver candles crossed as a Holy Crucifix. When Dracula came into the light, his body decaide and he burned away to ashes. Van Helsing left the castle leaving Dracula's ashes, cloak and ring on the floor. Lawrence Van Helsing and Arthur Holmwood never returned to Castle Dracula... * ''events from "Dracula" (1958) and partily from "Dracula Has Risen From the Grave" (1968) '' Category:Hammer Horror Category:Locations Category:Houses